


Five Reasons Why

by meananimagus



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sweet and Cringey, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 04:58:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meananimagus/pseuds/meananimagus
Summary: Mingyu loves Wonwoo enough to tell the universe just how much





	Five Reasons Why

It was nearing the end of lunch time when Wonwoo decided to visit the cafeteria and grab a bread to satisfy his hunger before resuming with his paperworks. He won't say he's cramming because that'd absolutely be an understatement and every second that ticks counts. So he rushed his way out of the classroom he was in and picked up some random bread he thought would be good enough by how it looks like. He was about to turn to the exit when a loud static sounds echoed from all over the place, followed by a silent shallow breathing which sounded from a microphone.

Wonwoo stopped in his tracks and listened carefully, knowing it was coming from the school intercom, probably the student council will have some announcement to tell or something.

The voice behind the microphone cleared his throat once.

"Hey, this is Mingyu, Kim Mingyu" Wonwoo shivered at the voice, gulping at the realization that the voice was no other than Mingyu, his Mingyu.

"Don't adjust the volume of.. whatever device you're hearing this on. It's me, live and in stereo. No return engagements, no encore and absolutely no requests. Get a snack. Settle in. Just listen and you'll know the 5 reasons why.."

Mingyu didn't mention any name but Wonwoo knew, he always knew that he needs to listen. So despite his loads of works to do, he shrugged it off as he leaned backwards against the caf wall beside the door. No matter what the announcement is for, he needed to know. Anything that concerns the younger, he wanted to know.

Wonwoo slid the bread inside of his pocket, biting his lips to fight off the anxiety and strong anticipation of what's to come. 

An interlude sounded softly as if a short commercial on an FM radio came up, then Mingyu spoke again.

"One. February 10. We met. Actually no, I was crossing the road from the intersection to the downtown cafe when your car sped off and you hit me. I woke up in a hospital bed with you sleeping at the seat beside me with your eyes bloodshot and puffy and cheeks stained with tears." The small corner of Wonwoo's lip twitched at the memory, he chuckled to himself upon remembering how terrible he cried over a stranger he almost killed and how Mingyu laughed at his face, mockingly.

"Two. Prom. After the accident, you never left me alone, always bugging me by insisting to carry my books for I had a casted right arm. You called me your bestfriend and said 'why do I needa' look for a prom date if I already have you?'. That's when I realized you're just so gay for me." This time, Wonwoo grinned wider, his teeth almost showing off. It was a very cute memory. A pretend-nonchalant confession from his side. He doesn't regret it though.

"Three. Post-prom. We walked home together or more like I walked you home. You said you should be the one taking me home because you're older but hyung, we both know I'm manlier than you and you're so soft even ants could scare you off. I left with a moist-marked cheek for the kiss you gave me."

Wonwoo clicked his tongue, grumbling, "Sure, you're manlier but you can't even kiss me unless I'm the one who initiates, humor me Kim.."

"Four. A week after, we had study hall. I suck at math and you suck at english and we fill up for each other's lacking. We're compatible. You wrote a letter for me, in full english while I spent 50,000 won thriftly, buying you things I knew you'd like, no more, no less." The letter, with drops of coffee stains at the left corner, filled with Wonwoo's lame and cheesy thoughts for the younger. The pink and blue scarf with a matching socks and gloves, and an extra card containing a messy handwriting of '143'.

"Five. Bonfire camp. You had an entire song composed at the end of the day, conspiring with Jisoo hyung to play the guitar for you but you made Jihoon hyung sang, instead of you. You just kept your hand in mine, squeezing momentarily, taking shy glances at me. The song ended and you confessed you wrote it for me but was too shy to sing it yourself because your voice might ruin the quality. Hyung, you're smart but you're also kind of dumb. Of course I'd prefer to hear your voice over Justin Bieber and that says a lot." Wonwoo's heart skipped two beats and he nearly had a cardiac arrest.

Mingyu was a cold-hearted sophomore back then and with Wonwoo's persistency of annoying the jock's peaceful life, it earned him a whole lot more than what he asked for. Wonwoo wooed the younger and it hasn't reached an entire week until Mingyu said yes, he stopped playing hard to get because who was he kidding, he liked the older back just as much, of course he'd want to be in a relationship with him. Their story was kind of common, cliché at it's finest but who cares?

Wonwoo stared down at his feet, grinning to himself because how did he get a sappy lover just because of a near deadly accident? Fate must've been really bored to play them that way but nevertheless, Wonwoo is grateful and delighted to have Mingyu, an aloof young boy, as his clingy boyfriend.

"Five reasons why today, 12:16 at noon, I am declaring to the people at this entire university that a Junior of class 3A is now officially mine and if it isn't obvious yet, his name is Jeon Wonwoo. My present until future."


End file.
